School Fighters
by Yazuki
Summary: [AU Highschool Fic.] Tenten is new at Konoha Junior–Senior High School Academy. She was shocked at how the school is being led and how people act. Of course, she meets new friends, or so she thinks they are. Total chaos, mind you...


_**Yahoo! My second story! I just don't know, but…I have a lot of ideas lately. So yeah…as I have time, I'll post them up!**_

**_This, once again, was inspired by my favorite pairings! So I hope you enjoy, oh, and this is another High School Fic.! _**

**Disclaimer: People who think I own it will be highly appreciated, however, too bad it's just not mine…. If it is, then….**

**Summary:** Tenten is new at Konoha Junior-Senior High School Academy. She was shocked at how the school is being led and how people act. Of course, she meets new friends, or so she thinks they are.

**Facts:** High school times are the craziest stage of life…. Right?

**Keys: **

"School Fighters" –word spoken,

'_School Fighters'_ –thoughts,

'**_School Fighters'_** –Inner-Selves

**Information:**

Kyouzuki Tenten (Family existences are all made-up; a merciless tomboy; a first year senior): 16 years old.

Hyuuga Neji (White-Eyes; Freak; a playboy; a sadistic guy; a first year senior): 16 years old.

Uchiha Sasuke (Sake; Suke; Sasu; a pervert; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Haruno Sakura (Cherry; Cherry-Blossom; Pinky; crushing on Sasuke; ultimately hot-headed; short-tempered; Ino's childhood friend; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Sabaku No Gaara (Lover-Boy; Panda-chan; younger brother of Temari and Kankurou; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Sabaku No Kankurou (Older bro. of Gaara; an ultimate flirtatious playboy; a second year senior and no make-up XD): 17 years old.

Sabaku No Temari (Gaara and Kankurou's older sis.; weirdo; really greedy; a kick-ass girl; a third year senior): 18 years old.

Rock Lee (Fuzzy-Brows; Forest-Brows; a first year senior): 16 years old

Nara Shikamaru (Lazy-Genius; Lazy-Bum; Lazy-Ass; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Yamanaka Ino (Ino-Pig; Sakura's childhood friend; sometimes, a show-off; greedy; fashion fanatic; Sakura's _faking_ rival towards Sasuke; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Hyuuga Hinata (Timid; Shy-gal; Hina-chan; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Uzumaki Naruto (Dumbo; Dumbass; Idiot; Dobe; Fool; Kiba's unworthy rival; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Akimichi Chouji (Mr. Plump; Shikamaru's childhood friend; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Inuzuka Kiba (Dog-Breath; Dog-Boy; Dog-Lover; Naruto's unworthy rival; a flirty; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Aburame Shino (Bug-Boy; Bug-Lover; Mr. Poker; Creepy-Dude; a third year junior): 15 years old.

Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother; sometimes, a fool; a second year university): 19 years old.

**Type of Story:** AU High school fic.

**Pairings- **

Main Pairing: **Neji x Tenten**

Feat.: **Sasuke x Sakura**

Some: **Shikamaru x Ino**, **Naruto x Hinata**, **Tenten-centric**

Including (Mostly for humor):** Random Guy (not OCs) x Random Girl (not OCs)**,** Kankurou x Tenten**, and** Lee x Sakura**

**Warnings:**

OOC-ness….

**Chapter Summary:** Tenten entered the most horrible stage of her life in none other than THE Konoha High Academy….

* * *

**_School Fighters

* * *

_**

**Chapter One: **_Horrible Stage

* * *

_

"Great…just great! First day of school and not to mention High School! First stage of Senior, damn it!" Tenten cursed as she wore her uniform.

She wore the skirt and tried to pull it down, "Shit! Why do we need uniforms? Why do we even have uniforms!"

"This sucks!" she swore under her breath.

The skirt was reaching only down to her mid-thigh or even shorter. It was pure red and with black thin checked. There was a pure white collared and buttoned long sleeves, but she left a button unbuttoned (weird…) and she added a black fairly thick belt locked loose around her hips (but it's not necessary). She also has a red long tie around her neck and she tied it a bit loose 'coz she commented something about choking her. And on top of the white collared shirt and the belt, there was another long sleeved black big-collared coat with an unbuttoned silver button, but since she didn't tuck her white shirt in, the black coat was shorter and also, since the sleeves of the white shirt was longer, she folded it on top of the black coat. She wore black medium length socks and decided to pair it up with her black school shoes (like the 1.0 inched HARUTA™ heeled shoes, I think).

(Consider some apologies in describing the uniform; it sucks. Read A/N below).

She wore a very thin simple diamond choker around her neck that is faintly noticeable. She coiled her auburn-honey hair in a single bun behind her head using a white thin long silky ribbon and leaving her bangs and some jaw-line-length locks. She wore a simple black thin leather watch around her wrist with the main glass in rectangle shape, in name of Pierre Cardin™. And not forgetting to mention, the Junior Highs and Senior Highs have different uniforms to indicate them easily.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, satisfied, "Hmm…perfectly fine!"

She blinked and seemed to be deep in thought for awhile….

"AHA! Glasses! I love glasses!" she exclaimed as she wore her favorite eye glasses (translucent, of course).

With that, she turned off the lights in her room and went down stairs. She looked at the clock and checked for the time in the living room and gasped.

"20 minutes!" she said as she prepared her rectangular black looking small suitcase bag (not a backpack; you hang it on your shoulder).

Good thing she already ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and took a shower then, or else she'll be really late.

She checked everything to be ready and walked out of the door hurriedly. Once she got out of her house, she locked the door and walked towards her new school.

-------------------

8 minutes after…

"Whew…finally!" she said as she panted slightly and looked at the sight in front of her.

"Whoa…." she gaped.

Konoha Junior-Senior High School Academy. Yes, she finally arrived in KHSA! By first sight, you can only gape at its beautiful view. It was huge; really huge, almost like a castle, no kidding.

Tenten looked around and found many new students like her, wandering around. A lot, however, are staring at her. She found it annoying though.

She stepped into her new High School stage and school. She looked at her paper and cursed mentally. Looking at many directions, she went around the whole campus.

'_Damn! My last school was already huge and this is twice as that! I got lost a lot of times in my last and this'll be even worse.'_ she thought, _'But oh well…let's just hope for the best….'_

Far from distance…

"Hey! Hey dude! Remember…? You burrowed $100,000 from **each **of us, eh?"

"Yeah! C'mon! You only gave back half of each!"

Back to Tenten, she stopped walking and narrowed her eyes as she heard guys bickering. She followed the directions of the voices.

Seeing three punk-ass guys taking over a 'guy', she raised her brow and looked closer. She saw the three punk-ass guys and the 'guy' wearing he uniform of the school, but only the three punk-asses are a bit dowdy in a way. The 'guy' they were taking over was wearing really dark black shades and wearing a black hat. She listened, however, more intently.

"Dude! Where's the other half, huh?" asked one of the punk-asses.

"Yeah! C'mon! You promised! And promises are made to be kept, huh?" said another one.

"You have three seconds to hand them out, or else you know what'll happen." said the last one.

"Count down…."

"3…"

"2…"

"1—"

"Oi, oi! Wait a minute here cutie-pies…."

The guys, including the 'guy', turned around to see Tenten stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah? What is it, chick?"

"Why? You want to join the chaos here?"

"Speak up!"

The 'guy' however, just remained silent.

"Hn…hn! How rude…three VS one? That's unlikely, but then I guess…older bros. don't give any mercy, ne?" Tenten smirked as she looked at the punk-ass guys.

"Heh…so I presume you want to be the replacement of this dude, huh?"

One of the punk-asses went over to her; circling her with a disgusting look on his face.

Tenten gave him a nasty look and snorted, "Who cares? You're not even worth to fight with…."

The punk-asses snarled, "Do you know who you are messin' with, girly?"

Tenten twitched, "Oh yes! With punk-asses!"

'_Who dares call me 'girly'?'_

Said the punk asses, they growled and raised their fists ready to attack Tenten.

"I don't care if you're one of a girl, chick, you just pissed us off!"

Tenten smirked, adjusted her glasses, and flipped up, "You don't know who you're messing with."

She threw her legs on the napes of two punk-asses and they screeched and connected her fist with the last one's nose, making it bleed badly.

'_Whew! Good thing I wore tight shorts!'_

She put a hand on her hip and smiled satisfyingly, "Pathetic."

The punk-asses looked at her, frightened and ran away yelling.

Tenten sighed, "Ey! Are you alright, Mistah?"

She turned around and looked at the 'guy'.

He looked back at her, but she can't actually examine his features. However, she knows that he is a Senior judging by his uniform. His uniform was almost the same as hers, except, there he isn't wearing a belt (of course) and the skirt was replaced with pants and it wasn't red with checked black, but instead, it was pure black and two buttons of his white collared shirt was unbuttoned, making him look…nice and like her, he is wearing his red neck tie loose (perhaps looser than hers) and he wore his black coat.

"Well?" she began.

"Aa. What's your name?" he spoke up in a dark, deep, monotone voice.

"Eh…? Me? Tenten. Kyouzuki Tenten!" Tenten replied with a determine smile.

The bell suddenly, rang…

**Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong! Ding…**

She gasped and looked at her watch, "Dude, I gotta go! See ya around!"

She ran as fast as she can.

Said the guy stared after her fading figure.

-----------------

"Master Neji! Are you alright?" asked a random guy dressed in also a uniform of the school; a Senior.

Said the 'guy' turned around, "Aa…. Do me a favor…."

"Eh?" asked the random guy.

The 'guy' picked up something on the floor and smirked…

It was Tenten's ID.

"This…you know what to do." he said.

The random guy wrote the important facts in the ID and hurried off, "Ro-Roger!"

The mysterious 'guy' as was called 'Neji' put his hand in his pockets and smirked. Silently, he walked off the area.

---------------------

Meanwhile…

"Arrrrrrgh!" Tenten growled as she walked into the long, huge corridors.

She had been walking for awhile now, trying to find the hallway.

Few minutes passed then, and she finally spotted where the lockers were. All she needed to do is to find her own. After like a million turns, she finally found it and blinked.

"Wha…?" she asked confused.

There was a beautiful silver note pasted on her locker.

She mentally read it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she practically yelled and students crowded around her.

Whispers or bickering can be heard…

"Oh my…!"

"Isn't she lucky!"

"Yeah! I wish I was her!"

"Whoa!"

Tenten ignored them though. She was too confused as she stared at the note, horrified.

It says:

_Kyouzuki Tenten of First Year Senior High Section 2, according to important circumstances, you are to transfer to Section 1. Your things are respectfully ready. _

_Truthfully yours…_

Tenten crushed the note and looked at one of the students, her eyes fiery and teeth gnashed.

"You…do you know where this leads…?" she asked almost calmly; almost.

She was asking a guy with a petite dog in his arms. (Yeah, it's Kiba.)

Said the boy gulped and pointed towards the direction, "Uh-Uh-huh! I-It's that-that wa-way…!"

Tenten grumbled before picking up her things and heading towards the said direction; the others, looking right after her.

------------------

Tenten reached the place and almost dropped her jaw. It was really elegant and luxurious, and she can see it shining right before her eyes.

'_What is this? Is this some kind of a sick joke, or what? It's like I'm going to be studying in a said palace-like class!'_

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of her; a guy and a gal, seniors like her, except older. Wait…why the hell are they wearing shades? Maybe the sun it too stubborn…. Hmmm….

She stared at them weirdly, "A-Ano…?"

"You are Kyouzuki-san?" asked the female one.

"Yeah…so?" Tenten asked impolitely.

"Welcome. We are here to escort you to Hyuuga Neji's destination." said the male.

Tenten nodded simply and thought, _'Who the hell is Hyuuga Neji?'_

While the two unspecified figures were leading her to multiple corridors and halls, they spoke.

"I am Sabakuno Temari, Temari is fine. Nice meeting you." said the female.

"It's his younger bro. but not the youngest! Sabakuno Kankurou, call me Kanku-chan!" said the male as he tilted his head and wink at her, "By the way, you're hot."

And he smirked teasingly.

Tenten tightened her jaw and tried not to beat the crap out of the asshole as she snarled quietly.

Just then, they stopped in front of two large marbled doors. Kankurou opened one of them for Temari and her.

Temari walked in, "Here's she Neji."

Tenten, who isn't even moving, was shoved inside by Kankurou.

"Get in, hottie." he said mockingly.

Tenten yanked her arm from him and hissed, "Don't you try laying a hand, Asshole."

"Kyouzuki Tenten…." said a deep, emotionless voice, which Tenten found quite familiar.

Tenten looked up instantly and spotted 3 guys, all looking right at her. One has golden blonde hair, one has raven bluish hair and she found how funny it was styled; like a chicken and the last one has long raven brown hair tied in a low ponytail; she mentally laughed.

She realized that the long-haired dude said her name, but she can't identify them clearly for they were all wearing shades…stupid.

"Er…yeah?" she asked, voice cracking.

The blonde one spoke and grinned, "Hi! Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! And this is my dear best friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji! Don't get me wrong though, the leader here is this freak!"

He pointed to the chicken-hair for the name Uchiha Sasuke and pointed to the long-hair for the leader and Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten laughed nervously, "O-Oh…ha-ha…er…nice to meet you, it's Tenten."

"Nice meeting you too, Tenten!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Right…." muttered Tenten under her breath.

"Eh? Did you say something, hottie?" asked Kankurou, wrapping his arms around Tenten's shoulders.

Tenten rolled her eyes and shoved his arm harshly away, "No and don't call me that."

"Well…? I guess my business here is done, I'll be going or else I'll be late." she said and made a move to the door, but she was stopped by Temari.

"Not yet." said the older female as she used her arm to stop Tenten.

"Why not?" Tenten asked confusedly.

"Bring her here." the same monotone voice said.

"Whatever." said Kankurou as he and Temari pulled Tenten in front of the three guys exactly, a meter away.

"You're dismissed Temari." said the one called Sasuke.

Temari rolled her eyes and walked away carelessly, closing the door quietly.

After Temari's footsteps were gone, the three turned to Tenten, or actually four including Kankurou.

"Kyouzuki-san…?" started Sasuke, not an emotion represented.

Tenten turned to him, "What?"

He smirked, "Did you learn your GMRC?"

Tenten frowned and answered sarcastically, "No, simply because I happened to skip classes whenever it's presented."

"Really! Me too! I hate GMRC!" Naruto exclaimed, completely oblivious.

Sasuke grunted, muttering, "Dobe…."

The said 'leader' spoke with his icy, calm voice, "Kyouzuki-san…please take a seat."

He indicated an armchair.

Tenten blinked, but obeyed anyways.

The four guys sat across her, on a couch.

And the unthinkable happened…they took off their shades; revealing their 'beautiful' faces.

Tenten blinked, blinked, and blinked.

'_Wow…they're pretty!'_

How stupid….

No one spoke as they stare at each other.

The silence, however, was killing Tenten so she spoke.

"So…uh…why am I here again?"

SILENCE…

She mentally cursed herself.

She let impatience take over her….

"FREAKING PIECE OF SHIT! SPEAK!" she blew up, growling.

SILENCE…

The four guys looked at her, surprised at her outburst.

"That's it! I'm off! Damn it!" she grunted as she made her way to stand up, but was stopped.

"Don't." it was Neji, again.

The nerve of the guy!

Tenten annoyingly sat back down and scratched her temple.

"Actually, you're here for special circumstances, hottie." Kankurou smirked playfully at her.

Tenten smiled dryly, "What kind…?"

"As so you know, the note you received was from us and consider yourself lucky." said Kankurou.

Tenten huffed, "Lucky? For what?"

"For being transferred in our group, you're the one and only gal you know!" said Naruto, grinning again.

Tenten raised a brow, "Only what? That must suck!"

"C'mon dudette, you're part of us now, so at least be more considerate!" said Kankurou irritably.

"Well sorry, you'd encountered the wrong person." Tenten said as she made her way to stand up again.

"Sit down." said Sasuke.

Tenten kept standing, but looked at him, "Oh? Why should I?"

"Sit down." he repeated.

"Don't you try to underestimate me, chicken-head." she shot back.

Sasuke was slightly taken back, "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Are you deaf? Or simply deaf? Chicken-head." Tenten said carelessly.

"Why you…." Sasuke growled.

"Why what? God, you people suck!" Tenten said and made her way to the door, "Goodbye lover-boys."

They suck…and then _lover-boys_…? That is just plain insane.

But in swift motion, the leader was standing right in front of her.

Tenten almost lost her balance…almost.

"W-What…." she stuttered.

"Don't you remember me, _Tenten_?" Neji smirked, emphasizing her name.

Tenten blinked as he showed HER own ID.

"Why the heck do you have that?" she asked snatching her ID away, but failed as Neji transferred it to his other hand.

Tenten growled but kept trying to get her ID.

The same pattern, though, repeated.

Tenten gave in and clenches her fists by her sides, "Fool…."

"You _helped_ me remember?" Neji continued to smirk as he played with Tenten's ID, twirling it in his hand.

Realization hit Tenten, "You were THAT person! This morning?"

Neji's smirk vanished and he threw the card ID right at Sasuke, "You know what to do."

Sasuke smirked back and nodded, "Save it to me."

After about five minutes of waiting (patiently, perhaps), Tenten got her card ID back only, she noticed something…weird.

Her card was abnormally colored silver, not any normal silver, but it was really shiny and assorted colors reflected into it as you move it. The writings were pure pearl white and as usual, shining its glory.

Gee…

"What the heck did ya do?" she asked stupidly.

"Lookie! Now you have the same IDs like ours!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Tenten only rolled her eyes, "Right…now what am I suppose to do?"

"What else? Of course start the class with us! C'mon, we're going with ya." Kankurou grinned.

Tenten blinked, "With you…?"

"Uh-huh!" said Naruto, "Right guys? We're going to boast that we just had a new member in our group, especially a GIRL!"

"Hn." said the smirking Neji and Sasuke heading ahead.

Kankurou nodded, "Of course."

And right now, Tenten just followed as Naruto and Kankurou wrapped their arms around her shoulders in a very friendly way.

Guess they weren't THAT bad….

But then again…

'_Who in the loving universe are they?' _

This is going to be a loooooooooooong year….

* * *

**_So, what did you guys think? First chapters aren't what you call the _best_ so I hope you like it! Anyways about the uniforms or such clothes are still pending; I'm actually going to draw it (perhaps if I have the time) then, I'll post it in my profile. I'll give out the day when so yeah…stay tune! I know I suck at describing them but I still hope you understand them!_**

**_As the chapters go on, more will be told about the lives of the characters; like every chapter will be a character's perspective. _**

_**Thanks you!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

-----------------------

-Yazuki-

-----------------------


End file.
